fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikaika Argyris
Ikaika Argyris (イケーカアージャイリス, Ikēka Ājairisu) is a mage and a former prisoner of the Gaia Prison, he escaped from the prison when he was eleven years in conjunction with his younger sister during a revolution that spawned after he have kill the head chef of the prison. During five years he have travel throughout fiora in search for the true leader of the prison, together with his sister, and have do several jobs for various clients as an independent mage. Because his name was too complicated to foreshadow people began to call him just Kai (カイ). During the time he have spend training after got out of the prison he have learn how to use Counter Magic. After having spent five years looking for and gathering information, with sixteen years Kai finally managed to find and kill Yuki, the true boss of the Gaia Prison. Some years later he have meet his biological father Abraham Argyris that was a famous monarch and whene thay meet he proposed that Kai and Lei could go home with him and start a new life. As a response the two simply walked away from him and headed to their House leaving only words behind. Appearance Kai is a relatively low boy, with short blond hair tousled hair and big green eyes. Despite appearances, he has a physical structure quite developed for his age. One of the traits that most other people destingem is the brand that he has on his left shoulder, which has been given by the guards in prison gaia as a mark that he had been a prisoner in case he got himself some day excape from there. One of the muscles that he more have developed is the abdominal area which is as tough as rocks. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie and he normaly wears a pair of black boots. Personality When I was a kid, I was a scared little boy Kai, who pretended to be strong and courageous in order to protect and maintain the sister without fear. He always fall asleep crying and when worked or was martyred struggled to not appear weak or fearful, because anything could have happened to his sister. In the eyes of her sister, Kai was a warrior who do everything to protect her but deep down she knew what her brother was actually because every night she heard him crying in pain. While in prison had the first moment of Kai true courage when, the prisoners overnight led his sister to the torture, and when he woke up and saw her there he fell into a deep rage which caused the hidden ability were revealed, and he used magic for the first time. He use Thorn Magic to destroy the walls and kill the guards that stood in front of him, for the first time in a hundred years someone had finally started a revolution in the prison, after freed his sister Kai eventually release all other prisoners and it was after that that he finally showed that he was a real brave warrior, when in a melee combat battle he defeated the head of prison alone. As the years went by, Kai has been getting more mature and now the courage and determination he showed in prison is his true personality. Due to not having anyone else, he had to take care of her sister since too small and as a result they have a very strong bond of brothers. History Kai was born of a monarch and a common citizen, but when he was nine years old his mother was killed and his father fell into a deep depression, and shortly thereafter he and his sister were sold to slave traders and later ended up in a maximum security prison where they were forced to work and were tortured. After two years in suffering, Kai reacted to the fact that his sister have been taken at night to be tortured, and he ended up releasing her, release all the prisoners and killing the head of the prison alone. After having escaped from prison, he and his sister left to fiora where they eventually discover that the true leader of the prison was still alive and four years later he met and defeated Yuki the leader of the prison. Synopsis Powers and Abilites Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Monstrous Endurance': *'Immense Durability': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power *'Magical Aura': Counter Magic Equipment Relationships Family Friends Enemies Quotes Trivia *'Ikaika' comes from hawaiian and mean "Strong" that represents his desire to become stronger and be able protect his sister. Argyris comes from the greek and means "Silver" that is related to his hair color. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Former Prisoner Category:Under Construction Category:Caster Magic User Category:Holder Magic User